Money, money, money!
by wordsofjade
Summary: Drake's been ignoring Josh lately, but when Josh strikes it rich, what'll happen to their relationship? Takes place earlier in the show. Please R&R!
1. Oh brother!

"Hey Drake!" Josh Nichols greeted his brother as he walked through the door. 

"Oh, hey, Josh." Drake Parker barely looked up from the TV.

Josh placed his jacket neatly on a hanger and stuck in it their closet. He cringed as his eyes focused on his brother's corner of the room. Drake was a little bit messy -ok, really messy- so, of course, his bed was littered with guitar picks, homework papers (that he would never start, let alone finish), tons of dirty clothes and ... cheeseballs. Lots and lots of cheeseballs. Josh turned his attention to Drake.

"Man, work was rough! Helen accused me of stealing gumballs, which is kind of impossible, cuz one of my recent benefits is getting candy for free, so..." Josh could tell Drake wasn't paying him any mind. He resorted to sitting down next to him on the couch in their room.

"Do ya wanna play the game sphere?" He asked.

"Nah, I've been playing that thing for 5 hours straight. It gets old." Drake's eyes were palstered to the television .

"You played it without me?" Josh frowned. "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't touch it without me here, after that little incident you had."

"Hey, the explosion was minor." Drake's eyes would need manual blinking pretty soon. "Besides, I was dead bored and you were at work and there was nothing good on TV and my guitar-"

"Alright, I get it!" Josh sighed. "Well, do ya wanna ... pretend we're driving race cars and use paper plates for steering wheels?"

"We did that last night." It was a wonder his eyes hadn't detached themselves from his head yet.

"Well, do ya wanna-"

"How 'bout we just go to bed, Josh. I'm really tired and my nap was cut short - I only got 2 hours in. Megan tried to tie my hands and ankles together and throw me out the window. Summer boredom is getting the better of her... well, she really doesn't have a 'better', does she? Anyhoo, since I didnt get my 4 hour nap,  
I really need to get my... handsome sleep. Ya know, big date tomorrow."

"Yeah, big date." Josh mumbled as Drake (oh miracle of miracles!) turned off the TV and climbed into bed.

" 'Night, Josh." He said his voice muffled by his pillows.

" 'Night, Drake." Josh sighed as he yanked on his pajamas and crawled into bed. He clapped his hands and the lights went out. Only 9:30, and the lights were out.


	2. Interesting

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reading my first chapter and I really hope you liked it! Also, I forgot to put my disclaimer in the first chapter, just to be safe, so now I'm saying that I do not own the show Drake and Josh or any of it's characters, but this idea is mine! Anyhoo, enjoy!**

Two weeks later Drake hadn't been spending much time with Josh and they barely spoke. Josh could sense that Drake just didn't want to do the 'brother thing' and gave him his space. But deep down, the fact that Drake didn't want to be with Josh hurt, and so Josh neglected to tellhim his big news. It had been a few days since he tried out. Now he was on the phone, his voice reaching the peak of excitement.

"Yes, sir!" He squealed. "You can bet I'll be there. Ok...alright...ok, thankyou!" He hung up the phone with a grin spreading across his face so far, you'd think it would snap.

Drake was in the kitchen and had heard Josh's excitement. He strolled in to the living room, his hand stuffed in a cheeseball bag.

"Who was that?" He asked, right before cramming ten cheeseballs in his mouth, orange powder clouding around his face.

"I got the act!" Josh forgot that he hadn't told Drake what he had tried out for. He remembered when the look of confusion spread across his face, an all too familiar look.

"Oh, I forgot. I didn't tell you." Josh said. "Well, the Dr. Fizz producers came to the Premiere looking for people to try out for their commercials. If you get the act, you'll be the one who'll star in every one of them. So, even though I stunk at doing the weather awhile back, I decided to be spontanious and give it a shot. They told me they'd give me a call if I got the act and that was them on the phone! I'm the Dr. Fizz dude!"

Drake's mouth was full and his eyes were big. He almost choked on his cheeseballs.

"What!" He coughed. He didn't know wether to be mad that Josh hadn't told him about the try out, amazed that he got the act, or scared because he knew that Josh would totally freeze when it came time to shoot the actual commercial. Instead, he decided to pull Josh along.

"Pretty cool." He said, stuffing more cheeseballs in. He flopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

Josh's mouth gaped. He couldn't believe that Drake didn't care, even a little itsy, bitsy, bit. Suddenly Josh was very happy that he hadn't told Drake about the try outs in the beginning. He decided to give Drake an idea ofexactly what Josh was getting into - something awesome.

"And, I get a pretty little paycheck." He said.

Drake's ears perked. "A paycheck, as in my little green friend, 'The Buck'?" Drake turned to Josh. "How much do ya get?"

"Let's just say it's more than I make at the Premiere in a week. And I'm going to be doing more than one comercial, meaning more than one paycheck."

Drake's eyes got so wide, you could pluck them out of his head. If Josh had more money, then of course he would share it with his awesome brother...or so Drake thought.

"Hey!" Drake jumped up. "You want a brownie? You don't even have to make 'em. Heck, I'll do all the work! Oh, how 'bout we go to the mall and I'll buy you a sundae? I'll drive and pay for... HALF the gas. My treat. Or do ya wanna-"

"Wait just a second!" Josh cut him off. "That is so like you."

"What's so like me?"

"These past couple weeks you didn't want to have anything to do with me. You probably wouldn't have even noticed if I had fallen off the planet, and that's why I didn't tell you about my auditon. Now that I'll be getting money, you wanna be my best friend so you'll get part of the dough!"

Drake faned astonishment. "But I**am** your best friend! How could you think that I would do something so horrible?" He asked as he put his arm around Josh's shoulder. "You know I love ya! You're my brother -" He waited for Josh to finish their phrase.

Josh was silent.

"Ok, I'll say it. You're my brother...from another mother!" He winked big.

Josh glared. "You're pathetic." He started walking to the front door.

"Where ya goin' ?" Drake called after him.

"For a drive!" Josh yelled back. "And I'm not talking to you when I get home!" Josh slammed the door shut.

"Fine!" Drake huffed. His attempt for free cash had failed. He turned to slump onto the couch, when he shrieked out of fright to see Megan's face behind him.

"Where'd you come from?" He gasped.

"Drake, I'm everywhere," she sighed, "and I heard everything. You do realize you're treading on dangerous territory, don't you?"

"Hey, you don't own the living room...or the floor!"

"No!" Megan knew she would soon lose her patience dealing with such an inferior being. "I mean with Josh. You know, if Josh really lands this commercial, then that's it for you. He'll get fame and fortune, not to mention **tons **of friends, all wanting his money but him to blinded to realize that. Then when he has enough of everything, than who needs a brother? And if you don't have your brother, who are ya gonna give all you money to when you die? Think about it Drake - if you don't fix this little problem you two are having, then you'll never get a single penny of his. Not a penny." She raised her eyebrow, gave a devious smirk, and strolled away.

Drake just stared. The tiny wheels in his head were turning and, frankly, it was a whole new experience for him. He tried to ignore what Megan had said, but as he went through the evening and crawled into bed, Megan's words echoed in his mind. As he drifted off to dreamland (which he visited quite often), that's all he heard.

"...you'll never get a single penny. Not a penny. Not a penny..."

**A/N: So, what did u think? There's definetly more to come, but I might not update too quickly.Sorry ifI keepuwaiting!It's my first fanfic. Anyhoo, reviewPLEEEEEEAAAASSE! Thankyou! **


	3. What?

**A/N: OMG, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, all you peoples who gave me reviews! It makes me sooo happy! But I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been CRAZY busy lately and I just didn't know how to put my last chaps together, but here they are and I really hope you enjoy them. Oh, and chapter three might be a little confusing or weird or w/e (and the longest chapter in my story!), but if you read chapter four I promise you'll understand. Thankyou again and PLEASE keep the reviews coming! (Oh and sadly I do not own Drake and Josh...sigh)**

"Drake! Drake!" a voice in the distance screamed. Drake's eyelashes fluttered open. He was lying face down in his pillow, his rear in the air, a very comfortable position.

"Drake!" the voice called again.

"What!"

"Get down here, boob! Mom wants you!" It was Megan.

Drake groaned and pulled his covers over his head.

Minutes passed.

"NOW!"

Drake threw the soft covers off angrily and sat up. His hair was matted and his eyes were red. He slowly descended from his bunk bed and cringed when his feet touched the cold, hard, floor. As his eyes focused, he realized that there was nothing to focus on.

The room was bare.

All of Josh's stuff was gone and so was the rest of the furniture. All that was left were Drake's bed and his junk thrown into one corner.

"Whaa...?" he breathed. He ran out of the room. "Megan!"

He leaped down the stairs in a few quick movements, but stopped short when he got to the living room. Boxes covered the floor.

"Megan, what's going on?" he yelped.

Megan's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Get in here!" she growled. "You're so lazy. Finally mom told me to wake you up. It's already 11:00 and I've done most of the work, while you've been sleeping with your butt in the air this whole time..." she mumbled to herself as she finished taping shut a small cardboard box.

Drake stared blankly.

"You're so slow. Look, Josh hit it big. He's a millionaire now from that Dr. Fizz commercial and bought a mansion in LA. We're moving today. Well, you're not, but that's not my problem." She picked up another box and started to stuff more kitchen supplies inside of it.

"You've gotta be kidding! There's no way Josh could've aced that commercial. He's sucks at acting!"

"Yeah, well, he did it."

"Wait a sec. Did you just say that I'm not going with you?"

"Uh, yeah, boob. Josh banished you from his life, remember? Now go do something useful and quit nagging me."

"But-"

"I said begone!" Megan shot Drake an evil glare that could melt wax. Drake turned and walked out of the kitchin totally bewildered. _This doesn't make any sense_, he thought. _How could this all happen so fast? Josh got the call last night. Why am I banished! Oh my gosh-_

The sound of the front door opening and two mover men scrambling inside woke Drake from his thoughts. The two men proceeded to pick up the couch and slowly carry it outside. Then, two very large men in black suits with black sunglasses and badges came in. Behind them Drake heard Josh's voice. Suddenly, the press began shooting photos and asking him questions. Quickly, the men pulled Josh inside and shut the door.

"Josh!" Drake ran over to his brother but the bodyguards swiftly stepped in front of him.

"No one is aloud a word with Mr. Nichols."

"Uh, but I'm his brother, sir."

"Oh." They looked at eachother and nodded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Parker, but you are especially forbidden to speak with our client. He has banished you from his life. If you'd like to speak with his sister, that can be arranged."

"His sister!"

Then, Megan came walking out of the kitchen and nodded to the guards. Audrey and Walter suddenly appeared.

"Drake, we're leaving now. You can visit the mansion, although I don't think you'll be getting in. Have a nice life."

And they left. They left Drake all alone standing in the cold silence of the bare house.

Drake stared at the front door. _What just happened?_ he thought dazed. When the door busted open and two policeman jumped inside, he rolled his eyes. _This is insane._

"Put your hands in the air and stand like a statue!" they hollered.

Drake put his hands up and posed. The police frowned. "Oh a smart guy, eh? Don't move! We're confiscating all of your personal belongings, Drake Parker. You are officialy efficted from this house. Vacate the premisis immediately!"

"Wait, you can't-"

"Move, now!" The policeman pointed a gun to his back, shoved him outside, and slammed the door in his face. Drake's mouth gaped. _No way!_

Soon dark fell upon the neighborhood. Drake sat on the curb in front of his house, sulking._ I gotta get to LA, but how?_ In front of him, in the fog of night, stood his answer. _My bike!_ He leaped from the sidewalk and onto his bike. Surprisingly, it only took a few minutes to treverse the country._ I should do this more often._He parked his bike in front of Josh's mansion. It was awesome.

Suddenly, Drake felt a pang of jealousy shoot through him. He couldn't believe this was happening, to Josh of all people. It should be him in the spotlight and him living in this enormous house, sitting in a pile of money with his face on the TV rocking the world with his music. Then he'd leave Josh behind and see how he likes it.

He hopped up the front steps of the white mansion and rang the doorbell. A well groomed butler came to the door. "Yes?" his eyebrow raised, he examined Drake's pajamas. " May I help you, sir?" his voice was english.

"Yes. Yes you can. I'm looking for Josh Nichols. I'm his step brother." Drake emphasized the word step. He was seething inside from what Josh did to him.

"One moment, sir."

Yes! I'm gettin' in.

A few moments later two large men in black suits stepped outside. The bodyguards.

"Um...heh...hi." Drake stuttered. _They're very tall_.

"You are forbidden to speak with Mr. Nichols. If you come again, you will be arrested."

"But-"

The guard's eye twitched and he growled. His partner punched his palm.

"Um, you know what? I'm gonna take your word for it. I'll...be...leaving now. Heh." Drake ran down the steps and hopped on his bike. But he only pedaled to the end of the street and turned around. He slowly made his way back to the mansion and parked his bike under a large palm. _I'm getting in that house._

Drake stood thinking, racking his brain for an idea of some sort. _C'mon, stupid..._ He examined the large mansion. The property was enormous and beautifully manicured. Then he saw it. There was a fence around the back of the house. _Why didn't I see that before?_ Drake tiptoed quietly, ducking under trees and behind bushes to keep from being spotted by all seeing eyes inside the mansion. Finally, he reached his destination.

Drake stood on a bucket and peaked his head over the tall whitewashed fence. There Josh sat in his jacuzzi surrounded by girls, being fed chocolate bon bons and... _Dude! He has Mocha Cola fountain!_ Drake gritted his teeth. He spotted Oprah making her way to a large stage stationed near the house. _Well, he really got his biggest wish, didn't he?_ Oprah began talking into the microphone and saying how great Josh was and how he was so natural at his acting and that she was going to make him her assistant in her show, she loved him that much.

Drake shot a glance at Josh. He was grinning from ear to ear. Drake rolled his eyes.

But, then, it happened.

Just as Josh was making his way to the stage to accept Oprah's promotion, he stopped short. He clutched his heart and suddenly collapsed.

Drake's eyes bulged and his heart stopped. He leaped over the fence and ran through the crowds, knocking down a few things on the way. The crowd gasped and grew frantic. Drake fell by Josh's side and held him in his arms.

"Dude! Wake up! Josh, open you eyes!" Drake's heart raced as he fumbled to find Josh's pulse. But there was none. He was gone.

Drake's eyes began to well with tears and he breathed heavily. Suddenly, the two bodyguards grabbed him by the arms and dragged him out front, where they tossed him into the manicured lawn, face first. Drake lie heartbroken.

Drake sat on the sidewalk outside the cold, towering, mansion. He cupped his head in his hands. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped. It was Megan.

"What up, boob?" she sighed.

"Evil. So...how's Josh? Is he still..." his voiced trailed off.

"Still dead? Yeah, pretty much. But the good news is I get the mansion."

"Are you really that vain!" Drake's voice was unsteady with grief.

"Wow, good job, boob, you said a big word! And, yes, I am. We're having the funeral tomorrow. Oh, I almost forgot. Here's his will. Read it and weep."

Drake snatched the document out of the sinister being's hands. He was in shock that she could really be so heartless. He read the will.

"What! I don't get ANYTHING! Nothing at all! Not even a-"

"Penny? No, not a penny. Not a single penny."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO . . .!"

**A/N: Quick! Read the next chapter to find out why in the world I wrote this chapter! lol Quick, hurry, go now! And tell me what you thought of all this craziness on your way, please! ;' )**


	4. Relief at last!

"Noooooooooo!" Drake bolted upright in his bed. As he gasped for air he examined his surroundings. The couch was back. The TV, the stereo...and Josh's bed. All Josh's stuff! It was all back. 

_It was a dream?. . .It was a DREAM!_ Drake leaped out of bed and headed for the stairs. "Megan!"

He hit the living room floor. No boxes. He glance toward the couch. "Josh!" he screeched, his smile uncontrollable. "You're ALIVE!" He ran full pelt toward his brother.

Josh saw him coming and screamed out in terror. His bowl of popcorn flipped in the air as Drake landed on the couch. Drake wrapped his arms around Josh and squeezed, real hard.

"Drake!" Josh gasped. "You're crushing me...crushing!"

Megan walked by the two and rolled her eyes. When she was out of sight she smiled to herself.

"Drake, still...crushing!"

"Oh, sorry dude!" Drake let go and suddenly went off on a tangent, rambling about his horrifing dream.

"You hit it big time with the commercial and then the bodyguards came and you left me and the police kicked me out and I rode my bike to LA to your mansion and the bodyguards threatened my life and I saw you with**girls** and then I saw Oprah and she was about to appoint you her show assistant (Josh gasped at this) and then you fell over dead and they kicked me out and you didn't leave me any money!" Drake spouted in one breath.

Josh stared.

Drake sniffed.

Then they both broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Mansion!" Josh laughed.

"Oprah!" Drake snorted.

"Bodyguards!"

"Girls!"

Josh shot Drake a look.

"Sorry, dude, but not even in**my** dreams!" Drake chuckled.

Josh sighed.

"So are we cool?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, we're cool. But you at least tried to save me, right?"

"Uh...yeah. I hate to admit it but, yeah. Look, you desrve this opportunity. I shouldn't have been so greedy. Just don't buy a mansion and leave me here to rot, got it? At least buy me a crossfire, will ya?"

"Sure, what the heck!"

**A/N: Sooooo? What didyou think? One more chapter to go...you can do it!**


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

"Hey guys, the commercial's on. Get over here, quick!" Josh called from the couch.

The whole family scurried into the living room, each finding a comfy seat.

"I hope Drake falls." Megan muttered, out of the hearing range of Walter and Audrey, but loud enough for the boys'.

"Shhh! Look, it's my beautiful face!" Drake pointed at the TV.

"Hey, you guys are pretty impressive." Their was a hint of shock in Walter's voice.

"Of course they are!" Audrey put her arm around Drake and smiled. "I'm so proud of you two."

"You know we had to drink, like, five bottles of Dr. Fizz each just to finish the commercial!" Drake sounded dramatic.

"You didn't! Oh my goodness, that must've really messed your stomachs up." Audrey said, sounding very motherly.

The boys looked at eachother. "It was awesome!" they chorused together. Megan rolled her eyes.

When the commercial was done the parents hugged their boys and congratulated them on a job well done.

"Why don't we go out for a bite to celebrate?" They suggested.

"Uh, well, we were thinkin' we'd go to a movie." Josh apologized.

"Well, then, another time. Just don't stay out too late you two." Audrey kissed Drake's forehead.

"Aw, c'mon, mom!"

The parents left the room and Drake punched Josh's arm. "Hey, thanks for for convicing your boss to audition me. It was pretty awesome doing a commercial with you."

"You, too, brotha-"

"From anotha motha!" Drake finished. "Oh, and you know what the best part about being the _assistant_ Dr. Fizz dude is?" He pulled out a paycheck from his pocket and held it up.

"What?" Josh knew the answer. He shook his head and laughed.

"I get pennies! Lots and lots of pennies!"

** THE END**

**A/N: That's it. Phew! My fist fanfic done, finally! Anyhoo, thankyou all of you who have supported my story and hopefully I'll be back soon with some more creations. But before you go, please, oh, PLEASE (****begging on hands and knees) take a second to review and tell me what you think! I love your reviews. I LIVE for you reviews! Thankyou! smiles sweetly**


End file.
